


One-Night Girlfriend

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Character, Immortals, NbLW, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: WritingPrompts: “You’re not allowed to die, okay?” She makes you promise, tears still flowing down her face. That was 200 years ago now. You don’t know what she did but your promise still holds strong.So I wrote a thing on that prompt on the instagram post, but I’ll put it here too!The person speaking is a genderfluid character who has a crush on a beautiful immortal girl.





	One-Night Girlfriend

Everyone knows immortals can’t die of normal means, and since you can’t tell the difference between immortal and mortals, they never noticed. Both immortals and mortals can die of outside means, disease, being attacked and having a vital organ harmed, it’s because of these no one ever could notice the difference.

Two hundred years ago today, I made a promise with someone I barely knew that night, but god, she was beautiful. She made my heart race. Let me tell you, this was far back when I was still mortal. The girl and I held hands and acted as though we were long-time lovers. We kissed each other softly, both teasingly and lovingly, on the lips, cheeks, hands, she kissed my forehead several times, using her wonderous height to her advantage to tease me. We called each other girlfriends, I’m just glad I did feel like a girl that night.

It’s raining tonight, it’s getting close to the time that we were separated. Sometimes I wonder what kind of fool I was to not give her my phone number, or email at least, even if people barely pay attention to that nowadays. Every year I look back on the anniversary of when we met and lost each other. The rain isn’t too hard, I think I’ll walk down to the pier at which we met, I’ll wear the dress I wore back then. I can’t wear my hair how I did back then, I changed my hairstyle thousands of times now, I’ve finally managed to make my hair the same violet and fuchsia colours the girl had, but the way her hair spilled over her right shoulder and eyes, my hair would never be able to perfect that, so I’ve kept to my short hair.

The beach is quiet and calm, nothing alike the day we met. There were hundreds of people that day, hundreds of lives lost too, somehow, I think the girl had been my saviour, that stormy night. She’d been the one to take me away from the other people, then she began crying. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was beside the large merry-go-round. Her beautiful, lilting voice had lost all softness, it hurt like she had been crying the entire time, yet I hadn’t witnessed her do anything but smile the entire time. “You’re not allowed to die, okay?” I pulled her close and pressed our foreheads together as she fell to her knees. I shushed her and nodded.  
“I promise you, I will never die.”

You may have heard of the idea that vampires live forever, and if they bite you, that you will become one of them. I feel like immortals have a similar power, though, unlike vampires who stay alive, they lose their immortality. I would give my immortality to someone, just to get the bliss of knowing someday I will manage to die, and I won’t have to stay in this idiotic world. But I promised her, my one-night girlfriend that I would stay alive.

It is exactly two hundred years ago now in which I lost her. I sit by the old and graffitied merry-go-round, looking up at the cloudless sky. I miss her, my beautiful one-night-girlfriend. I wonder if maybe we weren’t separated, that that one-night girlfriend would have become a forever-girlfriend. Or maybe even a forever-wife. I hold the shell she gave me in the midst of her sobs. Too engrossed in my own thoughts, I barely noticed the footsteps coming towards me, it’s only when I feel the nostalgic feeling of a certain shadow over me. Not many people come here, not after I bought the land so long ago. When I finally bring myself to look up, it takes me merely a moment before I begin to grin.   
My one-night girlfriend.  
She is just as beautiful as I remember her, beautiful, perfect, violet-fuchsia hair, draped over her right shoulder and covering her right eye, she looked so beautiful. Most people say that muscly girls shouldn’t wear dresses, those people are idiots. She looked perfect in her summer dress. We embraced for the longest time, not saying anything. I took her hand and lead her to my house.

I now look back on this, my beautiful wife, Liliya, and I have been married for four hundred years, and I know waiting two hundred years for an infinite time of happiness was worth it.


End file.
